


Dr. Love-Hewitt

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mason as a psychiatrist, Oblivious Liam, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is in love. And in denial.





	Dr. Love-Hewitt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).

> This one is basically all Theo. The prompt, the title, I just formed sentences around it. But I loved it so I am not complaining 😁  
Gifting it to you because it's yours anyway. Hope you like it! 💙

Protocol

  
Patient LD – session 21

“I don’t know... I don’t know what’s going on with me, Mase... I just... There’s just...”  
_Patient seems visibly confused. Can't form complete sentences._

Mason shifts on his bean bag to get more comfortable. Seems like they would be here for a while.  
“Let me try a few things... Today, at lunch, Corey stood on a table and stripped, and then Theo...”  
“What? What did Theo do?”  
_Instant focus shift to subject of desire._

“Interesting. What if I ask you if you’re in love with someone?”  
“IT’S THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I’VE EVER HEARD!”

  
_State: Denial._

  
He underlines that word twice, just to make sure that he will be able to say “I told you so" right after he fixes this.

“I see... Anyway... your favorite color?”  
“Green.”

  
A normal answer?  
“Green? Why?”  
“Yeah. But not leaf green. Like a greyish green? Like stormy green... thunderous... green... with speckles of... lightning... gold...”

  
Okay, enough of this. Mason scribbles down one last line in his note book.

“LIAM!”

  
“What?” The beta whines, sitting up from where he had been lying on his bed, face down. He rubs his eyes before sending an accusatory look over to his best friend as if it is Mason's fault that he is in this position the first place. Mason sighs.

“Here’s my diagnosis. You’re in love with Theo.”

  
He turns around his notebook with a dramatic gesture, revealing the words **YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM, DUMBASS!** in big black block letters.

  
Liam's cheeks turn lightly pink but he snorts, ”What? I am NOT, this is ridiculous... I demand another test.”

  
“Another test?”  
“Yes.”  
_Patient seems to enjoy the topic even if he is still intransigent. _

  
Mason nods understandingly and closes this notes.  
“Okay, but later, because Theo’s coming this way... oh, I think he eavesdropped on us...”

“WHAT? WHERE? ... SHIT!!!”  
Liam rolls around to look at the door and windows the same time which results in him crashing down onto the laminate in mid roll. For a moment the room is silent, then:  
“You failed.”

  
“No, I didn't.”

  
“Liam, we are in your house, in your bedroom in the second floor, the door and windows are shut and you are a werewolf. Don't you think you would have noticed if Theo was anywhere nearby?”

Liam stays quiet, obviously thinking, which has Mason sighing again.

  
“I need to go home Li, my mum is actually cooking tonight and I don't want to miss that.”

He doesn't even make it to the door.

  
Liam jumps up and stands in front of the exit, arms crossed like a bouncer and Mason has to confess if this wasn't his best friend (and if he was any bigger than 5”5’) this pose would be quite intimidating.

  
”Another test! Another test!”  
The puppy dog eyes take away another ounce of his attempt at intimidation, especially as he is practically pouting at this point.

“Fiiiiiiiine. You promise to do a better job at hiding your crush this time?”  
“Yes. Yes, I promise!”

“Seriously, Liam!?”

~♤~

With a metallic _click_ Liam's locker closes as he steps back with his new books in one hand.  
Hidden behind the door comes the Cheshire-Cat-like grin of a certain Chimera in sight and Liam can barely suppress an undignified squawk at this surprise.

Theo's smile gets even bigger (but not less unsettling) at the jump of his heart.  
“Hey little wolf”, he almost purrs, “Mason says you’re in love with me...”

_Damn it, Mase!_  
“... I don’t ... know ... any Mason ...”

Theo stops, clearly taken aback by this answer and cocks his head.  
“Really? _That_ is what you choose to deny?”

“Never heard of him. You might want to ask around the football team, they probably know more. Or Corey, you know? He knows all the stuff about Masons. Or-“

Liam's ramble is cut short by an eye roll and soft lips pressed onto his own.

And somewhere in the eerie green shadows a triumphant “I fucking told you so!” is uttered.


End file.
